Investigators have related various aspects of physician behavior to patient outcomes, but have not directly contrasted physicians' clinical competencies with their socioemotional behaviors in order to assess the relative impact of these two important features of interpersonal behavior on the patient. In the proposed study, we will assess both of these aspects of physician behavior and relate them to the affective responses of simulated patients with whom these physicians have interacted. In addition we will measure physician teaching ability through an assessment of retention of illness-relevant facts among role playing subjects who will listen to tapes of physician-simulated patient interaction. The physicians in this study are primary care physicians in Pennsylvania whose patients are chiefly coalminers with pulmonary diseases. The simulated patients presented symptoms common to coalminers and characteristic of bronchitis and emphysema. Physicians' clinical competence will be assessed through the measure of task behaviors. These measures include expert-coded scores on clinical examination, taking of patient history, patient education, adequacy of diagnosis, and explanation of treatment. Socioemotional behaviors will consist of ratings of the physicians' communications on several affect scales such as dominance, sympathy, anger, and anxiety, in three modalities (transcript only, original tape recordings, and filtered speech tape recordings). This study is based partly on raw data collected in 1978-79 by a team of different investigators and partly on new data to be gathered by the present investigators. The main questions of interest are the intercorrelations among the physicians' clinical competence and socioemotional behaviors and the relationship of these two classes of behavior to the "patient's" socioemotional responses and ability to recall illness-relevant facts.